


Understanding

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Laura/Bill moment through the eyes of Karl Agathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of 'The Hub'.

He didn’t wait for us. I know that now even as I watch the pilots celebrate the Old Man’s arrival.

I hadn’t meant to walk in on them, their arms wrapped around each other. They were simply sleeping, holding each other, but I saw the look on his face and understanding dawned on me.

It was the same look I see on Sharon’s face when I watch her sleep.

Contentment.

Love.

One eye cracked open, followed by another. I backed away, nodding in answer to the unasked question.

I’ll keep their secret. I know the things people do for love.


End file.
